Bitter Fire
by Thomson
Summary: Zuko tries to teach Aang an advanced firebending move, but gets angry when he thinks he's not trying hard enough. But who is he really angry at?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any shape, dimension, or civilization under my floorboards.

A/N (that means author's note…right?) So this is my first fanfic, just a short drabble or maybe more, we'll see. I'd appreciate any feedback. I hope you enjoy!

Zuko ran through the form, once, as a demonstration for Aang. So far, the young airbender had caught on easily to all the firebending stances Zuko had shown him. This would be more difficult. At least, it was difficult for Zuko. He had more experience than the average firebender his age, being a prince. _Well, not anymore,_ as he reminded himself. But as such he had always had the best training available, the best master. _Uncle…_ No, he wouldn't think about it. He had to focus on training the avatar. He just had to focus on performing this one move.

The form was made up of three powerful fireblasts. He first fired one from his right fist, then from his left. But what made it difficult was holding them suspended in the air while he conjured up a breath of fire. He blew it out in one, mighty breath; at the same time he shot the fireballs suspended just out of reach of his fingers out towards his imaginary opponent. The result was three streaks of heat soaring towards the target at different angles, a formidable offence.

Zuko took a step back and watched, disappointed as the fire flickered out. Not his best. He could name at least five errors, places where he could have made it more powerful and precise. The others seemed not to notice though. Sokka raised his eyebrows in surprise, for once speechless. Toph cheered even though, Zuko realized, she hadn't _seen _the firebending at all. Katara was never present at Aang's training sessions, whether it was because of her dislike for the former enemy, or by Aang's request. He had told the firebender before that he had burned Katara once. He could see why he would be wary, lest it happen again. The airbender still gaped at him in awe, and in barely a whisper said "Wow."

Zuko shrugged and said blankly "That move might be hard for you. I struggled with it my first time. Luckily my uncle was there to help me improve." Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the old man. They all knew it was a rough subject for him, and didn't know what to make of him bringing it up. Zuko ignored their silence and pressed on. "Time for you to try it, Aang."

The airbending boy stepped into the training ring and took the stance. He breathed in and out, gulping mouthfuls of air to fule his inner fire. Zuko looked at him incredulously. "Who taught you to breathe like that? Not the sun warriors and not me! Close your mouth and breathe through your nose." Aang looked at him confused "But in waterbending-" Zuko cut him off. "This isn't waterbending! The strength of your firebending is fueled by your breath, you have to remember that, Aang. Now breathe from your diaphragm, and relax your shoulders. Why are you so tense?" Aang tried his best to follow his instructions, but was clearly getting frustrated. Toph called from the sideline "Lay off him Sparky, he's trying!". Zuko ignored her annoyed tone "He's not trying hard enough! You should understand breath control by now! I thought you would be ready for this move!" He was raising his voice now. He felt strangely angry. Aang _needed_ to work harder. Aang rounded on him "How am I supposed to master this move when you keep yelling at me!" he shouted. He spun back toward the invisible target and fired the blasts furiously…but strongly and with a deadly accuracy. He staggered back, breathing hard. Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sokka leaped up and yelled wildly " You did it Aang!" and Toph added "Yeah Twinkletoes!". Aang looked back at his firebending teacher, anger gone from his eyes. Zuko swallowed and said "That was…great. Well done Aang." Aang grinned, reminding The ex-prince just how young he still was. Zuko felt a twinge of guilt as he gifted him with his rare, crooked half-smile. "That's it for today." He turned away quickly and left the training grounds. Aang's smile faded as he gazed after his firebending master. "What's wrong with Zuko?". Sokka stretched and yawned, then waved off Aang saying "He's just being regular-old angryjerk. He's always moody like that. Come on, let's see what's for dinner." Toph gave him a "friendly" punch in the arm causing him to grimace as she to left the field. Aang sighed and followed, wondering what was preoccupying his teacher, and more recently, his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I'm very jealous of the people who do.

A/N: I wanted to write something mainly focusing on Zuko's regrets about firebending and his friendship with Aang. Hopefully heartwarming. Please review and let me know what you think.

Zuko was not back for dinner. Katara was muttering crossly about him wasting her perfectly good cooking by not showing up, and the others just talked like everything was normal. Only Aang seemed to be worried. He kept glancing over his shoulder, towards the setting sun, and the direction Zuko had fled in. He finally stood and said "I'm going to go look for Zuko. He's been gone awhile." Katara rolled her eyes and said "I'm sure he's fine Aang. He'll come back when he's done sulking." Aang turned away, looking out at the stone carvings of the Western Air Temple and shook his head "I don't know, I just think he might need someone to talk to." Katara just shrugged and said "Alright but don't get lost out there in the dark." Aang simply nodded, picked up his staff and walked away from the campfire.

It took him awhile to find Zuko, but when he finally did the firebender was sitting cross-legged on one of the higher outcroppings of the temple, just staring off into the distance. Aang approached him quietly and sat down next to him. "Zuko?" He didn't answer, just lifted one palm, breathed out and let fire sprout up and light the space around them. He turned his head to the boy "Aang, I'm sorry about today. I only yelled at you because…I don't really know why. But you proved you have what it takes to firebend." Aang nodded "It's okay. I just was wondering if you were…if everything was okay. I mean you seemed angry today, like, more than usual and I didn't know if it was just me or…" Zuko quickly said "No, it's not you Aang. I just…I realized today that I'm still angry with myself. If I had trained harder and focused more on my bending a lot of things might be different. Bending was always hard for me. At least, compared to Azula, the prodigy. But if I'd worked harder I could have proved to my father that I wasn't a failure. I guess when I was trying to teach you I just was afraid that you would fail like I did. I didn't want you to end up like me." Aang studied the firebender, taking in his scarred face, and the damaged eye within it that still held a deep sadness that no amount of flames could take away.

Aang put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said "Zuko, I would be proud to be like you."

***The End***

I hope you enjoyed it, just some fluff really. I have some other plot bunnies I might try and make happen. So please leave me a review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
